1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a formula and, more particularly, to a formula of suppressing viability of tumor cells. The present invention further relates to a medication comprising the formula.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical treatments for tumor are different in Western medicine and in traditional Chinese medicine. In Western medicine, surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy are generally accepted standards. On the other hand, in traditional Chinese medicine, several traditional herbs are used as medical treatments of tumor.
Taiwanofungus camphorates is also called Niu Chang-Ku or Chang-Zhi. The current taxonomic position of Taiwanofungus camphorates is as follows: Fungi, Basidomycota, Basidiomycotina, Homobasidiomycetes, Aphyllophorales, Polyporaceae, Antrodia. Taiwanofungus camphorates grows only on inner rotten walls of hollow materials from an endemic Cinnamomum kanehirai. Annual or perennial fruit bodies are vivid red, orange red or pale cinnamon and exhale smell of sassafras.
Several active ingredients, such as polysaccharides, adenosines and several triterpenoids, are found in extracts from mycelia and fruit bodies of Taiwanofungus camphorates. The triterpenoids, such as antcin A, antcin B, antcin C, antcin E, antcin F, methylantcinate G, methylantcin H, antrocin, 4,7-dimethoxy-5-methyl-1,3-benzodioxole and 2,2′,5,5′-tetramethoxy-3,4,3′,4,-bimethyl-enedioxy-6.6′-dimethylbiphenyl, are believed to possess anti-tumor activity.
In traditional Chinese medicine, Taiwanofungus camphorates belongs to herbs with cold property. A short-term application of Taiwanofungus camphorates has a significant effect on anti-inflammation, and has a better effect on protection from chronic hepatitis caused by dietary inadequacy or long-term fatigue. On the contrary, a long-term application of Taiwanofungus camphorates may decrease a concentration of free radicals in human body, resulting in a cold constitution with reduced immunity. For patients undergoing chemotherapy or radiation therapy, application of Taiwanofungus camphorates may decrease side effects of chemotherapy or radiation therapy at the beginning. However, a long-term application of high dose of Taiwanofungus camphorates may cause immunity reduction, such as increasing a possibility of blood infection.